Lovesick Flirt
by Raik the Raichu
Summary: Not For DP or HP fans.  Its the season where the cherry blossoms are in full bloom and love is in the air, and theres no exception with the Ham's.  Something has been bothering Stan, which leads him to ask himself, does he really love Pashmina?
1. Ch 1: Cherry Blossoms and a Pink Scarf

Author's Note:

Well, I got in the mood to make this after reliving some Hamtaro episodes, and remembering that Stan and Pashmina were my favorite couple. This is not a fic for fans of P+D or P+H. So, if you are one of them, dont flame this. I wont tolerate it.

This chapter was mainly influenced by the song "Cherry Blossom Epitaph" by Behind Crimson Eyes.

Rai-Rai

* * *

**Chapter 1: Cherry Blossoms and a Pink Scarf**

------

It was a very colorful day by the Ham-Ham clubhouse. It had become that perfect time in spring where the cherry blossoms were in full bloom, creating a bright redish-pink color to fill the land. This was also a time for romance, as many couples would stroll through the small orchid known as the "Meadow of Love". Everyone had seemed to be struck by this season, even the Hams.

Down in the clubhouse, there was a busy day of planning going on for a party to celebrate this glorious time of year. The party was to be held in the clubhouse, where couples could enjoy the evening with each other. But, it was not only a time for love and enjoyment. This also made for some competition. The main tension was caused between two different groups. Boss and Hamtaro trying to win over Bijou on one side, while Dexter and Howdy fought over Pashmina on the other. But most of the heat was between Howdy and Dexter, who at the moment, were fighting over who was taking her to the party.

"Im taking her, and theres no way Im letting you stand in my way!" shouted Dexter.

"In yer dreams, Bookworm. I know Pashmina wants me." said Howdy.

"What would she see in you?" Dexter returned.

"Simple. Im a funny guy, and yer boring and unenjoyable!" Howdy exclaimed, laughing.

It went on and on for hour just like that, but everyone seemed to just ignore it. Hamtaro, Boss, and Oxnard were busy hanging decorations, Maxwell was planning out the night with Panda and Cappy, Snoozer and Stan were both asleep on one side of the room, and Pashmina, Bijou, and Sandy were all sitting at the table, watching Dexter and Howdy make fools of themselves. Pashmina watched with a look of annoyance as they seemed to fight for hours, like little toddlers.

"Wow, they can really go at it, cant they?" asked Bijou.

"Im surprised you can put up with it Pash." said Sandy.

Pashmina sighed, and looked over at Sandy, and said, "You are so lucky you got a normal one," indicating Maxwell.

Bijou and Sandy giggled.

"So, which one are you gonna take to the party?" asked Sandy, obviously anticipating the answer.Pashmina sighed again and said, "I dont know. I dont really want to take either of them...I mean look at them. They are like children!"

She directed attention over to them, where Howdy and Dexter were yelling louder, while Hamtaro and Oxnard were trying to break it up.

Sandy nodded, and said, "Yeah, but you cant go alone, can you? That wouldnt be any fun."

At that moment, a loud bang made everyone jump. Apparently Dexter had tried to throw a book at Howdy, who was now mocking him for his bad aim. She glared back over and dully said, "Actually, I can."

All the commotion had awaken Stan, who now looked around at what was happening.

(sigh) _Theyre fighting again...cant a Ham get a little sleep around here?_ he thought, still groggy.

Boss had started yelling now, and thrown them out of the clubhouse for a while. Just then, he looked over at the table where the girls were still chatting. Sandy and Bijou were still laughing at the scene. But, Stan's eyes were only concentating on one thing, and one thing only. Pashmina.

It is true, he talked to a lot of girls, being the flirt he was, but there was something about Pashmina that was different. He had always seemed to get a happy feeling everytime he was around her. He just assumed it was a small crush so he tried to ignore it, but after it kept getting worse, he had just accepted the fact that he had more than just a crush on her. He was in love.

He really wanted to tell her how he felt, but he felt a bit embaressed, so he just hid his feelings. Besides that, he didnt want to get mixed up with Dexter and Howdy. The last thing he needed was to compete with those 2 for a girl. But, the more time he spent trying to ignore his feelings towards her, the larger his desire for her grew. It had almost gotten to the point where he desperatly needed her. He felt that if he didnt do anything soon, he would end up doing something too rash.

------

Later that night, Stan sat in his cage, and stared at the wall, deep in thought, just as he had been doing every night lately. And, he would think about the same thing every night. It was to the point where all he could think about was Pashmina. He couldnt get her off his mind.

_Why cant I stop thinking about her? I mean, it wouldnt work out between us...would it? She probably thinks of me too much as a flirt to give me a chance...right?..._

With that, he slowly drifted off to sleep, not knowing that he would soon be given dreams of his one desire.

* * *

Oh, God. I suck so bad at romance... 


	2. Ch 2: Shed Light on the Dark

Author's Note:  
Yup, the second chapter is up. I figured Id make some more, and see where I go with it. Ive planned most of it, but Im still working out some things, and rearranging stuff. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this as much as you can, and believe me, Im really trying with the romance stuff. Its hard cuz Im not used to romance, but I just need to vent my current feelings...so, yeah. Enjoy.

Rai-Rai

* * *

**Chapter 2: Shed Light on the Dark**

That night, it seemed everyone was sleeping well...except for Stan that is. All night, he was taunted with more dreams of Pashmina, just as every night, and as always, he hated it. He'd wake up constantly, unable to resume sleep for long periods of time. It seemed as if everything were trying to trying to rub it his face.

The next morning, just as the sun's rays began brightening the sky, Stan awoke, feeling far from well rested. Dark circles lay under his eyes, from lack of sleep, and he felt drained of energy.

_Ugh...not exactly a good way to wake up...I'm sure it'll pass though..._

He waited for Noel to leave, and then made his way out of the house, and headed down to the clubhouse, feeling the same as before. He wandered down towards the clubhouse half asleep, and looked almost like he were in a trance-like state. He was halfway there when a familiar voice from behind greeted him warmly by saying, "Hey there Stan! How are things going?"

He turned and was greeted by Maxwell, who appeared pretty happy. Stan simply responded by muttering, "Oh, hey Ham-dude. You seem pretty happy...what's the occasion"  
"Well, last night, Sandy asked if I wanted to go to the party with her so, I'm really looking forward to it," he said, showing off a rather large and enjoyable smile. "So what about you, Stan? Are you gonna try to ask anyone?"

That was probably one thing he wanted to do, but just couldn't. Stan gave a fake chuckle and mearly said, "Im not sure..." Maxwell gave a quick laugh in response, and didn't respond after that.

A few of the Hams said Stan had been acting weird lately, but he had never actually seen it first hand until now. He was acting odd. Usually, he would have tried to race Maxwell, knowing he had an advantage, or at least would have greeted him in a cocky way, but instead he was being all quiet and shy.

_He's been acting weird lately..._ Maxwell thought to himself.

During the walk over to the clubhouse, Maxwell tried to figure out why he was acting bizzarly by asking questions, but Stan didnt reply much. Every question was answered with a dull, "Yeah..." or "Not really..."

Finally, Maxwell stopped walking and asked, "Stan, are you alright? Your acting really weird." Stan stared at him for a second, deciding whether or not to ask him for help.

_Well, I guess I could trust him...but, I have to ask in a way that wont make it obvious, and that doesnt give anything away._

"Umm...could I ask you something?" Stan finally asked.  
"Yeah, sure. What do you need?" replied Maxwell.  
"Well..."

_Okay, just think of something smart that wont give it away._

"...I have this friend, and he likes this girl..."

_Ah, crap...now he knows..._

"Oh, okay," replied Maxwell. He knew exactly where this was going. He obviously liked someone, but didn't want him, or anyone for that matter, to find out. He figured he'd play along until Stan was ready to tell him.

"...and well, he's not too sure how to tell her or talk to her about it. Any ideas?" Stan finished.  
"Hm, well," Maxwell started, "your friend has to find some way to talk to this girl"  
"Well, there's always someone in the way of doing that"  
"Oh, well, that's simple. Basically, he just has to get her alone. You know, away from everyone else. If he does that, he'll be just fine, and he should be able to take it from there"  
"Okay, cool, I'll tell him. Thanks Maxwell"  
"Anything to help you out Stan."

_I wonder who it is..._ Maxwell thought before they came upon the clubhouse.

**xxxxxx**

In the Clubhouse, there was just as much work as there was yesterday. Most of the Hams were planning, getting the arrangements made for the big day. Everyone was so busy with what they were doing that no one even noticed when Stan and Maxwell popped through the door. Stan walked over to his usual spot, made himself comfortable and proceeded to try and get to sleep until Maxwell cleared his throat in order to gain everyones attention for an announcement. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over to where he was standing, as he glanced through a few sheets of paper in a binder.

"Okay..." he started, "...well, its seems I have good news and bad news. The bad news is that the party will have to be moved a few more days later." This was followed by many moans of disappointment, but before anyone could object, he began, "But, the good news is that the reason we are doing this is because word has gotten out about this little party of ours, and many more hams want in, so were gonna move it to a bigger location and ahve a bigger party!" This was followed by lots of cheering from the Hams.

"Plus," he added, "this gives most of you a larger amount of time to get that 'special someone'," which he said with an odd inflection, which Stan was sure was aimed towards him, after that little chat earlier. Boss stood up and said, "Okay Hams, lets get this stuff packed up and ready to move to the new location"  
"And where exactly would that be, Boss?" asked Dexter.  
"...I'm not sure...Maxwell, you didn't mention where it was," Boss said looking over to Maxwell, who began looking through the binder again. After a few seconds, he said, "Ah-ha! Here it is," and proceeded to pull out a small green paper with clusters of scribbled writing on it. He scanned the paper, and then announced, "Okay guys, the new location is...at the school'd gymnasium. Theres a small unused room there where we'll have the dance"  
"Okay, then it's official! Everyone start moving stuff over there," said Boss, which was followed with Ham-ha's from everyone.

As they began moving stuff, Maxwell glanced over at Stan, who seemed to be spacing off. He stared at Stan for at least a minute, then waved his hand over towards him. After no reaction, he realized Stan wasn't even paying any attention to anything around him. His gazed appeared to be directed at the small group of 3 girls talking at the table: Bijou, Sandy, and Pashmina.

_Hm...I wonder..._

* * *

Yup, so onto...whatever I decide to make next...


End file.
